Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2
Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2 ''( auch "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz II - Die Abrechnung") ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson aus der FakeBlog Reihe "Der König von Mettenhof". Das Höspiel ist nicht, wie sein Vorgänger, daueronline. Es wechselt zwischen einigen YouTube-Fankanälen und ist wegen seiner Härte auf dem Index gelandet. Es ist die Fortsetzung vom Kulthörspiel '''Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz'. Anfang Mai wurde von Jerry die Ankündigung gemacht, dass es Weihnachten 2016 einen 3. Teil geben soll. Handlung Manser und Jerry kehren nach einem Jahr auf den Landsitz der Familie Wylde am Rand des Weihnachtsmannwaldes zwischen Melsdorf und Stampenbergen zurück. Manser Trash-Verhalten ähnelt dem des Vorjahres, aber er hat es in diesem Jahr auf jüngere girls abgesehen. Er beschreibt in diesem Hörspiel auf abartigste Weise den Intimbereich eines kleinen girls. FSK18 Fassung, Indizierung und weltweite Beschlagnahmung Nach der Premiere Weihnachten 2015 ging das Hörspiel als FSK18 Fassung an den Start. Im Januar wurde es indiziert und ist seit März 2016 weltweit beschlagnahmt. Link zum Video Hier geht es zu "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2": aktuell nicht online. ' Trivia - "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 1" und "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2" wurden schon auf beschaulichen Weihnachtsmärkten in Schleswig-Holstein auf CD angeboten. Der Ministerpräsident findet das nicht so gut, aber er hat wahrscheinlich selber eine CD im Schrank stehen. - In Mettenhof wurde zu einem Weihnachts-Gemeindefest der "Weihnachtsmann" gerufen. Gespielt wurde dieser von Manser, the biggest Priest. Dieser schenkte den Kindern, teilweise fünfjährigen kids jeweils eine CD des neuen Hörspiels "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2". Anzeigen gegen Manser laufen immer noch, denn die kleinen Kinder, die am Heiligabend mit der ganzen Familie die Weihnachtshörspiele hören, sollen immer noch völlig verstört sein. - Nach einer Schlittenfahrt am Heidenberger Teich Berg, mußte eine junge Frau vor ihren Kindern dem Mansr einen blowen. Während des Jobs wurde sie auch gezwungen "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2" zu hören. Später sagte sie in einem Interview einer Medien-Online-Zeitschrift: ''"Das war das erotischste Erlebnis, das ich jemals hatte." ''Manser hatte das Interview gelesen, fuhr zu ihr nach hause und sprühte mit einer Farbdose an die Wand des Hauses der Familie: ''"Du verdorbene Schlampe! Jederzeit wieder!" ''Der Ehemann der Frau hatte sofort Anzeige gegen Manser gestellt, diese ist aber bis heute in Bearbeitung. Da das ganze eine Unbedeutsamkeit ist, legen die Polizisten den Fall immer wieder zur Seite. In dieser Zeit hatte Manser ein dauerhaftes "Bimms- und Splashverhältnis" mit der Frau. Er nennt sie beim Bimmsen: ''"Billige Hure!" ''Und das alles nur wegen dem Hörspiel "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 2". - Weihnachten gehört zu den Lieblingshörspielen von "Rolf Winneck" ("Winnie, Master of Splashcabynes"). Dieser steht normalerweise garnicht auf den Winter. Kommentare - Die PopstarNews Kiel schreiben: ''"Einmal mehr beweist Jerry B. Anderson, dass er wirklich abartige Unterhaltung machen kann. Dieses Hörspiel ist nicht nur abartig - Es ist schwer zu ertragen. Gott sei Dank gibt es witzige Momente in denen man lachen kann. - Im Lexikon der Jerry Heargames 'wird geschrieben: ''"Ein wahrer Schocker, der trotzdem unterhaltsam ist. Das liegt wohl an Mansers charming Verhalten. Da kann man über "kleine Sauereien" hinwegsehen." - Sophia McCall der Schülerzeitschrift "Wir Schüler in HH" schreibt: "Eigentlich fängt ja alles ganz witzig an, aber dann geht es mal wieder los: Wörter wie "Schlitzpisser" und "Fischtage" machen den Frauen, die dieses Hörspiel hören, bestimmt keine Freude. Es wird getrasht. In meinen Augen zwar nicht so dolle wie im ersten Teil, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise brutaler. Der erste Teil ist zwar laut und aggressiv, aber hier wird mal wieder völlig abgestumpft frauenfeindliche Unterhaltung gemacht. Und dann gehts mal wieder um ein so junges Mädchen.... Es ist einfach widerlich!" Horst Wilkensen schreibt: "Fantastisches Heargame. Einfach herrlich. Habe ich gleich meinem 15 jährigen Sohn zum Geburtstag gebrannt. Er war begeistert." Auszeichnungen 'Nominierung: '''Brutalstes Jerry Heargame, bestes Weihnachtsheargame. '''Auszeichnung '''als bestes Weihnachtsheargame. Aktuelle Neuprüfung - Aktuell wurde hier eingetragen, dass eine Neuprüfung für Ende Mai, Anfang Juni einberufen wurde. Charlie Dean Watson's Vorgesetzte, die Leute der FSK-Aufsichtsstelle, bezeichnen "Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz2 im Gegenteil zu Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 1 strafrechtlich nicht zulässig. Man könnte sogar ein Verfahren einleiten. Jerry sagte: ''"Völliger Blödsinn. Die sollen mal "Einen Abend am Strand" hören. Dann wissen diese Prüfupisser was wahre Unterhaltung ist." Einzelnachweise - youtube: "mehr weihnachten, song von jerry b. anderson", google: "melsdorf", google: "stampe", google: "landsitz", "mehr weihnachten version rolf zuckowski Einzelnachweise (Links) - Weihachten auf dem Landsitz 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er9Nn_tpUIc - Mehr Weihnachten (Song von Jerry B. Anderson): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6RDyHu4sgA - Weihnachten auf dem Landsitz 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDlh39xBNKY Pluspedia - google: "Jerry B. Anderson Pluspedia", google: "Der König von Mettenhof Pluspedia"